1. Technical Field
Devices, methods and medium consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an apparatus and a method for reproducing optical recording, and a computer-readable recording medium. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to an optical recording reproducing apparatus configured to reproduce contents by using alternative reproducing files when java applications cannot be normally loaded and activated due to defects on a Blu-ray optical Disc™, an optical recording reproducing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
High density optical disc Blu-ray Disc™ (BD) may be divided into high density movie Blu-ray Disc™ which is widely used, and Java Blu-ray disc (BD-J) which is recently commercialized. An optical disc device such as Blu-ray disc player (BD-Player) provided with a function of reproducing BD-J implements Java virtual machine (JVM®).
Such JVM® is a term which indicates an applied program used by Sun Micro Systems who is a developer of Java language and its implementing environment. That is, an applied program that performs an interface role between complied Java binary codes and a microprocessor implementing program commands or hardware platforms.
Further, unique disc type information indicates that the optical disc type is BD-J is recorded on lead-in area of BD-J. In addition, Java archive (JAR) file is recorded on an initiative section of data area.
A JAR file is Zip file which includes Java application files and various materials that Java applications will use. The optical disc device performs implementing a plurality of Java applications that run JVM®.
Further, in response to completing implementation of a Java applications, the optical disc device generates menu images of various user interfaces supported from Java applications, displays outputting through a TV, and performs a voluntary process requested by a user; for example, a series of reproducing functions that read and reproduce audio and video data recorded on BD-J.
However, in response to a user reproducing a read-only optical disc such as conventional BD and DVD-ROM, and when physical defections occur on the surface of the disc, the user may experience a problem that contents cannot be reproduced because normal loading of applications recorded on the optical disc is not possible due to process errors.
Therefore, a user having a defective optical disc should buy the same disc again, which incurs additional cost. Further, even if compensation is provided, the process may be difficult to perform. Thus, a user may experience a lot of inconvenience.